Gotta Go My Own Way
Gotta Go My Own Way is an unlockable song and the seventh High School Musical 2 song heard in the movie in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl series. It is by Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton in the High School Musical 2 as a movie only, but in the series it is by Mario series's Peach and Daisy. It appeared in Super Smash Bros. Cheerleaders as an unlockable High School Musical song by getting a million points. To get this song in the game Super Smash Bros. Bowl 2, you must choose at least The Next Star's singers include April Llave or Shania Fillmore. Kelsi Nielsen and Ballista steals this song from Peach and Daisy because they sing Gotta Go My Own Way (Reprise). Wikia Text "I Gotta Go My Own Way" was the song that was sung by Gabriella Montez to Troy Bolton, Allen Ford, Squilliam Fancyson and Pearl Krabs after deciding that she was quitting and leaving Lava Springs and ending their relationship leaving Troy broken hearted and speechless. This is the 7th song heard in the movie High School Musical 2 and on the movie soundtrack. Wario was saying in All-Star Brawl (Beauties) that NDP's Allen Ford tells Yoshi that he was leaving Pembroke from mostly Ontario for the first time in a movie like High School Musical. Lyrics evelyn gotta say what's on my mind *Something about us doesn't seem right these days *life keeps getting in the way *Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged *It's so hard to say But I've gotta do what's best for me *You'll be okay.. *I've got to move on and be who I am *I just don't belong here *I hope you understand *We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now *I gotta go my own way *Don't wanna leave it all behind *But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time *Another color turns to Grey and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away *I'm leaving today 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me you'll be okay.. *I've got to move on and be who I am *I just don't belong here *I hope you understand *We might find our place in this world someday *But at least for now *I gotta go my own way daniel What about us? What about everything we've been through? evelyn What about trust? daniel You know I never wanted to hurt you evelyn And what about me? dainel ''' What am I supposed to do? '''evelyn I gotta leave daniel & evelyn but ill miss you evelyn So I've got to move on and be who I am daniel Why do you have to go? evelyn I just don't belong here I hope you understand daniel I'm trying to understand evelyn We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now daniel I want you to stay evelyn I wanna go my own way I've got to move on and be who I am daniel What about us? evelyn I just don't belong here I hope you understand daniel I'm trying to understand evelyn We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now I gotta go my own way i'v gotta go my own way i'v gotta go my own way the end written by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron bye-bye Errors *In a part when Gabriella's singing, when she finishes the line: "I Gotta Go My Own Way (Own Way)", the necklace with the letter of Troy, disappears, and when she was talking to Sharpay, is here. And, when Gabriella returns the necklace to Troy, the necklace also is lost. It is unseen when Gabriella gives the necklace back to him because when she's getting in the car, Troy has the necklace in his hand and Gabriella doesn't have it around her neck when she cleans out her employee locker. She was talking to Allen and Sharpay. In a part that Allen and Sharpay appeared, they do not say Sharlen. *When a Welsh Corgi jumps at a part, Pearl Krabs talks to Sharpay and Allen. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZzyXw_-P9o Appearance *High School Musical 2 Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 2 songs Category:HSM2 Songs Category:ASBB